Mistletoe
by Wolf skater
Summary: Rogue, Remy, mistletoe, a whole mess of Christmas lights, and Kurt and Kitty decorating for the holidays. Yup it's a recipe for disaster and ROMY fluff. And as close to a Christmas special that you'll ever get out of me. One-shot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. If I did I would be a bald telepathic man in a wheel chair. I don't care what they say in my mind the X-Men are real and Charles Xavier owns them. I mean he founded them. Oh and I don't own mistletoe.**

**Author's Notes:Deck the Halls with bales of holly, fa la la la la la laaaaa! I needed a little Christmas and a little ROMY so I wrote this up. Plus it kinda came to me and I needed an excuse not to update so here it is. Rogue and Remy are dateing in this and Rogue has control over her powers. This is my first true ROMY fic so tell me how I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mistletoe<strong>

Rogue laughed at her best friend and brother, and the silliness that was them trying to decorate for the holidays.

Rogue was sitting on the couch, with Remy's arm around her, watching them decorate for Christmas.

Wanda was also on the couch but she was watching John play with the fire in the fireplace.

They were supposed to be decorating the Mansion with the other X-Men but everyone else had left, and they didn't feel like helping.

Logan had left within the first twenty seconds, saying he had errands to run, he had probably had gone to some bar somewhere.

After that everyone else had fallowed him with one excuse or another. They probably couldn't take Kitty and Kurt's hyperness.

At least they weren't baking cookies.

Only Rogue, Wanda, Remy, and John had stayed to watch their friends and make sure they didn't go overboard.

Suddenly Remy got up, ironing Rouge's protests at him leaving her side.

He went over to where Kurt and Kitty where at and started digging around in the box that held the Christmas decorations.

He came up with a smirk and pulled out a spring of mistletoe.

"Hey Cherie how about a kiss?" he asked Rogue with his signature cocky smile.

"Ya haft ta catch me first Swamp Rat" Rogue told him with a smirk as she got off of the couch and ran out of the room.

Remy smirked grabbed a whole mess of lights out of the box and ran after her.

* * *

><p>Rogue stuck her head out of Wanda's bedroom where she had hidden from Remy. Wanda's room being the only Remy safe room in the house.<p>

She gasped at what she saw. Apparently her boyfriend had gotten a healthy dosage of St. John's insanity, because the whole hallway was covered in Christmas lights that were arranged like lasers in spy movies.

She just somehow knew that Remy was the one who had done it. And that it was his attempts to catch her for that kiss.

Now was one of those very few times Rogue was actually glad for Mystique's training.

Rogue stepped tentatively out into the hallway.

She flipped, twisted, and stepped over and around the wires. It was like some kind of dance through the labyrinth of wires.

When she got to the end she tripped on something that she didn't see.

She heard clapping a looked up to see Remy leaning against the wall, his eyes shining with laughter.

"Tsk tsk Cherie didn't yo're mere ever teach yo' 'ow to get through dat kind of security?" he asked with a serious face.

"She did I just didn't pay attention" Rogue said getting up, and tripping him all in one movement.

She smiled down at him, thinking about how cute he looked on the floor, and then started running when he got up.

"Ya still haven't caught meh yet Cajun" she yelled over her shoulder.

The Mississippi native turned a corner with her Cajun hot on her heals.

* * *

><p>Rogue looked over her shoulder to see a smirking Remy LeBeau charging a card and preparing to throw it at her.<p>

The card hit the floor in front of her feet.

It was the tenth time he had done this and just now was she catching on, as she jumped over it.

Remy ended up tripping over his own cards, then getting up a second later not wanting to lose Rogue's trail.

They ran down hallway laughing. Sure they were kind of in a way fighting, but that's what they did. Plus they weren't really fighting.

More like Rogue was just being difficult again and Remy didn't want to give up chasing her.

But that's what they did.

But Rogue wasn't being that difficult any more. Truth was lately after she got control of her powers she didn't want to be difficult.

Truth was she didn't want to push Remy away anymore.

Now when she did things like this it was more of her flirting than anything else.

Truth was lately she was starting to stop denying her feelings for Remy.

Truth was he had stolen her heart a while ago, just like she had stolen his.

Rogue looked behind her again. She knew she should probably let him catch her soon, not quite yet, but soon.

* * *

><p>Rogue ran down stairs to the entrance way. And to the living room. She jumped over a table Remy following her.<p>

She ran out of that room and to the dining room. Around the humongous table where everyone ate fancy dinners at.

She ran out of there into the Rec room where they had started. Their friends weren't there now, and the room was fully decorated. They were probably in the kitchen eating cookies and drinking hot coco.

Rogue went to one side of the couch and held on to the arm rest. Remy came in and mirrored her.

She leaned to the right side and looked as if she was going to run that way but Remy move as if to cut her off from the front.

She moved to the left but he did the same thing.

They did this for a while until Rogue made a dash to get past him.

He reached out to grab her. He caught her and they both ended up on the floor tangled in each other's arms.

Remy reach into his trench coat and pulled out the spring of mistletoe.

Rogue smiled at him as he held it above their heads and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Okay peoples what did ya think? Good, bad, so terribly awful that I need to go die in a hole for writing this and not working on my other fanfics? Please I beg of you tell me! Tell me now! <strong>


End file.
